The Black Order
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen is a boy who loves to wander to the Black Order which is a forbidden place but when they accuse him of being a witch what will he do to escape and go to what he deeply desires or will he die as the people before did.
1. Prolugue

**Candy: Hello and we are both here to make another story HOORAY~!**

**Lavi: Yeah!**

**Allen: What are you guys writing about?**

**Choco: This time is about how you are in a magical place and is struggling to survive and JUST READ THE FUCKING STORY!**

**Allen: Right…**

**Lavi: Allen you should've expected this.**

**Allen: I know…**

**Candy: Lavi do the disclaimer~**

**Lavi: Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own anything in this story literally nothing, NOTHING AT ALL!  
Choco: ONWARDS~!**

_Fire, fire flaming bright,_

_Golden in the autumn night,_

_Warn me with your eldritch sight,_

_What danger comes, and what delight._

I am seven years old. My father takes me to a witch burning. He runs in close enough to throw sticks in the pyre. The fire roars. The woman, Jane Fine, screams, flames sneaking up her gown. Loud cracks of wood or bone. I am crying, choking on the smoke, the burning flesh. Too late Grandfather forces his way in, picks me up, and races back through the mob. I knew Jane Fine. She made pretty candles with flower petals pressed into the sides. They said Jane's candles blazed with hellfire; that she danced with Satan in Black Order, Grandfather holds me close. I weep in his strong arms, bury my head in his cloak. Jane is consumed by the fire.

I am twelve years old. I run away, after my father breaks my arm. I creep into Black Order, thought it is against the law to go there. I have come here before to escape my life, to scale a pine tree and feel the wind. This night I cannot climb; my broken arm is still in a sling. Brilliant shining specks swirl deep in the woods; will-o'-wisps fly ahead- tiny fairies, cousins to the ones that awe human sized. I laugh and chasing them. I am filled with a deep longing I have no words for. They dance in magical patterns as I run. In this moment I am free from my raging father, from my mother, who can't protect either one of us from his anger well kind of, from my fettered life in town. I am wild as the fey.

I am laughing. I am crying. The fiery wisps vanish.

I am seventeen years old. The sexton is burning a leaf pile in the graveyard. We have some to bury my baby brother, Adam. There are six other graves here, all my baby sisters from year's past. My eyes are swollen from crying. I am holding my mother's hand. I am her only living child. With her other hand, my mother rubs my back. Across the tiny grave is my father stands, head down, His second son gone to earth. I glare at the midwife whose useless herbs did not save my brother.

Sparks whirl up from the burning leaves. The firelight draws me in. I grow as still. I cannot fell my mother's hands. The churchyard fades. All is flame. I know I am being pulled into a fire-sight. I have had visions before. When they come I am transfixed and I cannot look away. In the pulsing blaze I see a man swinging a hammer. His body shimmers, Green in the flames. I cannot make out his face, all dark shadow in the flames. Light flashed from his hammer, cutting bright across my face and chest. I feel the mallet's icy light.

**Candy: Well there's the first chapter or prologue hope you enjoyed**

**Allen: Who is this character?**

**Candy&amp;Choco: -.-**

**Lavi: It's you Allen**

**Allen: Oh…**

**Candy: Well we're finished here review to tell us how you enjoyed it.**

**Choco: Yes tell us so we can delete this story if you guys don't like it~!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Man

**Candy: Hello and we are both back to update again~  
Choco: We are seriously going to update faster I swear!**

**Lavi: I think they're lying~**

**Candy: Shut your face!**

**Choco: We're only going to focus on this one because this has special circumstances so the other stories will have to wait a bit so thank you all for the favorites and follows and reviews everyone they were very generous.**

**Lavi: Uhh Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own D. Gray-Man or anything else in this story.**

**Candy&amp;Choco: Onwards~!**

* * *

I see visions in the fire sometimes, images of the past or what is yet to come. The fire-sight does not lie. But I did not see the witch hunter who would ride in to scour our town of sin, so I did not know to run.

The whole of Wilde Island had been in an uproar all summer. King Bookman died in June. His eldest son and heir was away on crusade. A king's regent, Lord Earl Millennium, ruled until his return. In July, thieves crept into Bookman Castle and stole the royal treasure: crown, scepter, jewels and all. For the rest of that summer, King's younger soon and his knights searched everywhere for the treasure. The army swarmed in and tore up our town. But it was the one who rode in next, the one we welcomed with open arms, who did us the most harm.

I start my story the day the witch hunter came. It was a misty September morning a week after we buried my baby brother, Adam. I'd been shut away in mourning. Hunger, lack of market money, and the need to make soup for our table drove me out. Basket in hand, I left town with my friends to gather wild onions. Lala wore her newly woven cloak, a light golden that matched her hair. Lenalee bedecked her dark green braids with fleabane flowers.

My empty stomach was coiled tight as a snake. "Do you think we'll find enough onions for soup?" Lala and Lenalee didn't go without, but my family had nothing to eat that morning, and free food was hard to come by.

"I saw good patch. Plenty growing there," Lenalee said. She looped her arm through mine. "You should let me help you with that." She peered at my black eye- a gift from my father, Cross Marian.

"I'm all right."

Lala and I were pretty enough, but Lenalee struck men dumb. I probably should say that I like guys but not many people accepts that anyways back with Lenalee. They saw her soft curving shape, her milky skin and forest green hair. I saw the friend who's played fairy princess and prince with me when we were small, who'd tried to pull my first wiggling tooth out with a string.

The trees in the Black Order rustled in the wind along the boundary wall. Mist blew up from the sea and swirled at our feet like witch's hair. I looked to the pines, longing to scale one.

"When's the wedding Allen?" Lala asked.

"What wedding?"

"You're to marry Master Mikk soon," Lala reminded me.

"Never." "You're seventeen. If not Master Mikk, it will be someone else." I'd had other suitors; none were rich enough to please my father until this latest one. He wanted to rope me to an older Man with money, one who kept his wife in the same fashion he'd kept his own. Master Mikk had grown children. He'd outlived three wives already. And husband would not make it better. I'd seen the wives bruised faces when I'd met them at the town well. The welts on their arms just like mine and Mother's.

"Wedlock is a hangman's noose," I said simply.

"Allen!" Lala gasped.

Lenalee tugged my silver white hair and giggles.

"Wedlock- a telling word; woman are locked in, the husband keeps the key." I spin around. "Give me a man who never beats his lover or child, who lets his lover ride out when they like, who buys her ink that they might draw or write, books that she might read, who walks beside them and not before them, and not make them empty the piss pot." _Who does not mind that she slips into The Black Order to see the great old dragons and glimpse the fairy folk, _I thought, but did not say. "A man who listens when they speak and enjoys their conversation, and I will marry."

Lenalee hooted.

Lala laughed enough to shake her curls. "You ask for the stars! Why not add that he's young and tall, well-muscled, with straight teeth, a deep laugh, and a dimple on his cheek."

"That too." I nodded a appreciatively.

Lala went on, "Pale-skinned-"

"No, sun-kissed." I said.

Lenalee bowed to me. "Beautiful Prince Allen, will you marry me?"

I liked that she called me beautiful despite my scar on my left eye, black eye on my right, deformed arm, white hair and my left ear that Father had boxed so many times the skin was puckered like cauliflower. I was almost completely deaf on that side.

"My Lady," I said putting out my hand. We dropped our baskets and danced.

"You'll both end up as nuns," Lala warned, but she danced with us till we were all out of breath. A ray of sun fell across the road. We'd been friends all of our lives. I did not know then how much I would hurt them both, and how soon.

"So you see, I'll never marry." I said simply.

"You have no romance in your heart." Lala was disappointed. She was lucky to have wed Guzol Weaver when she was fourteen. Guzol was a youth with little means who lived with his mother and his father, Old Weaver. He'd never beaten Lala or their daughter, Alice, to my knowledge. Guzol was the exception.

I touched my puffy eye as we walked on. So many women in town wore the dull, downtrodden look that went with cats, bruises, and broken bones. Ah, I'd noticed the tipped heads and hunched shoulders. I recognized the same look in my mother's pinched face, and in my own after my Father broke my arm.

Lenalee glanced at Lala. "Allen thinks to live alone and make a living off her music or her stories."  
"Lenalee! That was between you and me." I'd not told Lala knowing what she'd say.

Lala cocked a brow. "Men paint and, scribe and make music for a living. You might be able to pull it off but being alone and that sexy that will make people think you're a witch." Mother had said the same, though grandfather had taught me how to draw, write, and keep sums, and I'd kept accounts for Father's blacksmith shop for years. My sums were tidy, our finances were not. Mother's midwife drained our purse. Father drank up what was left. Thus our outing for this day's onions.

Lala went on. "A young person should keep to themselves and earn her own way. Do you want to end up burned for a witch like Jane Fine?"

"She sold artful candles, Lala. I make music.

"What's the difference? Living by your lonesome without a man to protect you? They'll call you a witch and burn you."

"Jane Fine stole into The Black Order and danced with Satan there," Lenalee reminded. "Allen would never do that."

"She made us go over the boundary wall once," Lala argued.

"To gather black berries," I said. "What's the harm of that? No one saw us go in."

"Are you sure?" We'd seen my father in The Black Order with Daisya Barry that day. They'd broken the law, slinking into king's protected lands to hunt deer. But we'd hidden from them.

"Here," Lenalee said. We waded through the long wet grass to the onion patch she's spied on earlier. My mouth watered. I pulled two and ate them. I couldn't help it. After that I gathered in earnest for my family's table. The patch was just beside the stone wall. The evergreens whispered over us, casting filigree or shadows on the ground. Lenalee was wrong. I'd crept I many nights. Not to dance with Satan, never that, but to run, climb the trees, listens to the singing wind, see the moonlit world from up on high.

I loved the sanctuary that Queen Rosalind Bookman and King Bookman made long ago. They'd restored the heart of Wilde Island, once home to dragons and fey alike, by giving them their own reserve. _My place too._

Trying to keep away from The Black Order Only increased my longing. I could barely breathe in our house above the shop. At night I'd pace in my upstairs room with pricking skin, leaden lungs until it was dark enough to flee. Then out my window, down the oak tree, I'd loose myself from town, racing hard till I reached the sanctuary. Not even my closest friends seemed compelled to climb the boundary wall as I did night after night to run and run and run. Times I felt I must go in or die. And when I was away from it, I drew what I'd seen there in the moonlight: Dragons, deer, foxes owls, the shining will-o'-wisps, and the fey folk I'd been lucky enough to glimpse.

Lala hummed a tune. I dug up another onion, green as dragon scales. Last week I'd spied a mighty dragon winging over the moonlit wood. A long jagged scar traced down his neck. He didn't see me hiding in the branches when we wheeled down scoring Harrow River with his fire. The river, dark blue in twilight glittered like spilled gold with his flame.

"Allen." Lala teased. "Where have you gone?"

"She's always dreaming," Lenalee said.

Horse hooves pounded down the road. "Hush. Someone is coming." Knights rounded the bend, riding along in their splendid livery, two men blew their trumpets. The herald behind them called, "Hear ye! Hear ye! Come all ye citizens of Harrow town and in the town square!"

Lala jumped up. "Let's go."

I gripped my basket. "If I don't have enough onions for supper I'll be beat for it."

"We'll come back later Allen," Lenalee said. "You can't refuse royal summons."

"They already ransacked our town for the missing treasure." I supplied.

Lenalee stood. "Maybe they've come to say it's found. Or announce Prince Krory's come home from the crusades at last."

"To be crowned our new Wilde Island king." Lala added.

A royal summons was rare enough. Knights had to ride south enough along Kingsway road, tracing the edge of The Black Order down the coast from Bookman castle fifty miles to the north down to our town of Harrow town, at the southernmost tip of the reserve. Ah, and they'd have o ride hundreds of miles south after that to spread their news, for isle is long and slender as a man's riding boot, stretching four hundred miles top to toe.

"Well?" Lenalee said.

I plucked a handful of buttercups, washed my filthy hands in the wet grass, stood. If Prince Krory was home, I didn't want to miss the news. As we raced back down the road Saint Cuthbert's bells clanged so folk as far off as Old Weaver's shop on the edge of town would hear the summons.

Townsfolk poured from shops and cottages. We joined the people on the northern half of town heading for the market square, crossing the stone bridge over the Harrow River that split our town in two. Halfway across the bridge, I spied a tall young man standing on the far side at the water's edge. Hands on hips, he stared past the coming crowed and back down the road at the approaching cavalcade. Mist rising from the river swathed the man in pearly light. I knew the folk in Harrow town. I did not know him.

"Come on, Allen." Lala tugged my hand. My feet obeyed. Gusting wind blew the sun-kissed youth's hair back from his high fore head. I caught his firm jaw and eye patch and rounded eyebrows. He wore a mallet at his side, and a black head band. And arm band in mourning for our dead king. The crowed was along the bridge. I slowed my step, watching him. His tunic was green, the color wood wards wear. The Bookman's hired wood ward's to help the dragons and the fey guard The Black Order and boot intruder out. We had our own man patrolling the south end of the reserve (though he'd not yet caught me!). What was this wood ward doing here? Had he come with the riders? I saw no horse.

My breath caught when he glanced my way, his eyes dark green like emeralds. I glimpsed his keen expression before he pulled up his hood, turned, and vanished into the crowed. Fey folk can disappear that swiftly and that well, but I did not think he was fey.

I was still trying to spot him when I was swept into the throng.

* * *

**Candy: Well there's that chapter **

**Choco: Hope you guys enjoyed and please keep up the reviews to motivate us because this story is timed**

**Lavi: By that she means they need support before Friday comes because Friday is the last day they are posting or aiding this story**

**Allen: What kind of challenge is that!**

**Candy: I don't know and don't care!**


	3. Chapter 2 Witch Hunt

**Candy: Hello and we are both back to update again~  
Choco: We are sorry for not updating but our internet went out so we already have the chapter down but the internet needs to get back up so yeah…  
Lavi: Oh no wonder  
Candy: Anyways Lavi would you like to do the disclaimer**

**Lavi: Uhh sure? Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own D. Gray-Man or anything else in this story.**

**Candy&amp;Choco: Onwards~!**

* * *

"Up here." Lala climbed onto the stone bench skirting the well. Lenalee and I just hopped up from there we could see above the crowd. People jostled for position close to the stage beside Sheriff Moa's jailhouse. I scanned the gathering, trying to find the man I'd seem at the water. So many feet stirred up the common street stench. Folk tossed garbage out their windows day and night, and emptied their sewage pots onto the cobbles below. The muckrakers were sorely over worked, trying to keep up with it all. My nose was schooled to the odor: still, a brisk sea breeze wouldn't be amiss just now.

Mother pushed her way through the mob with my father and Master Mikk.

"There's your betrothed," Lala said, spotting him too.  
Goose-necked, middle-aged Master Mikk carried a fat purse. My father would prosper from the match. "Let my father marry him if he likes him so much."

"Allen!" Lenalee laughed.

Lala's husband, Guzol Weaver, pressed his way through the crowd with little Alice riding on his shoulder's. He joined us at the well. The brunet-haired weaver was taller than most folk, so three-year-old Alice had the best view of all atop his shoulders. She glanced back at her mother, and then pointed to my black eye. "That's sore," She said.

"Hush Alice." Lala patted her daughter's small back. _Alice lived, _I thought. _Some children here live. Why not Mother's?_ Why was I the only one to survive when all the rest died even down to Adam? I touched Alice's golden curl lightly, so she did not feel it and did not turn around.

On the other end of the square I spied Choaji with his plump, sow-eyed sister, Joan Midwife, who'd lost every child my mother birthed. A sour taste came to my mouth.

Lenalee pointed to the bridge. "Look."

A shout went up: "Lady Eliade!" People cleared a path for the horses, waving and calling her name. At the end of the procession, a pimply boy drove a cart with the lady's trunks and three stately deerhounds with red velvet collars.

I'd been in bed with fever the last time Lady Eliade came to town, so I'd not seen her myself: She never seen her royal escort or the Gray Knight sent by her uncle, the king's regent, Lord Millennium, to guard the lady. The red plum atop the Gray Knight's helmet bounced in time with his horse, and the black swan of the Millennium family crest was pinned on his shield. But among the riders, it was Lady Eliade who caught my eye and kept it.

Sitting in the saddle, she straddles the horse like a man even though ladies both highborn and low- were all taught to ride sidesaddle so as to not split their skirts. Astonished at her gall, I watched as she steered her horse toward the stage that served as a speech platform, players' stage, and hanging gallows.

The youthful Lady was all opposition in her dress, both plain and fancy. A short gauzy veil covered the top half of her face. She wore a proper black armband about the sleeve of her gray gown just like the wood ward had. Yet for all this, her belt was jeweled, her sword ruby-studded.

_Here's a woman who has mastered the world of men, _I thought _Unfettered by marriage, in command of her own life. _How had she risen to a man's post. Commanding eight knights?

I had to admit I'd expect to see a more downcast woman, knowing her sad tale. As the story went, witches kidnapped Lady Eliade four years back, when she was just eighteen. On the night of the Black Sabbath they tortured her in the Black Order, slit her ankle tendon so she could not run, burned her with hot pokers, and worst of all, put out her left eye.  
The lady knew violence from witches; we knew violence from our fathers and husbands. Still, she was more than conqueror now. _Draw her_, I thought. I do not draw well but it was the thought that counts right? But still I did not render people well, yet my fingers tingled, thinking how I'd ink the straight line of her back.

I tossed her my buttercups. Three thin streams caught in her horse's mane. She took two in her free hand. A smile bloomed below her veil. I was glad I'd thrown them. As she rode past, one blossom fell from the white mane and was crushed under her horse's hoof.

Anon she dismounted and took the stage walking with a slight limp with her witch-wound. Above us all, she raised her hand. "Good citizens." She paused for silence.

Had they found the treasure? Was Prince Krory home to be crowned?

The town was still waiting. "We have all been in mourning for our noble Bookman king. God rest King Bookman's soul," She said.

"God rest his soul," We all said, crossing ourselves.

"And we are an isle without its royal treasure until young Prince Deak and his armies find the thieves who stole it."  
She let the words sink in. The treasure was still lost.

"But I have not come here to speak of sadness or missing treasure. I have come to ask you, people of Edo to stand with me and make ready for the Prince Krory, our future king!"

"Make ready for King Krory," we cried.

She drew her sword and held it up. A ray of sunlight glinted from the blade. "Prince Krory has risked life and limbs these past four years fighting in the crusades. Should our God-fearing prince come home now to find beloved island crawling with Satan's spawn?"

"No!

"Never!"

"Then," she cried, "let us scour our island clean of wickedness before our new king returns!"

People raised their hands shouting. I felt a fervor growing in me. Townsfolk gazed up at her in that spreading light as if she were an Angel of the Lord come to purify us.

When the shouting abated, the lady sheathed her sword and pulled back her veiled, revealing the black eye patch covering her glass eye. The sight sent a soft uneasy moan through the crowd. We'd all heard how King Bookman asked the fey folk to create a a glass eye especially for the lady after she'd been attacked. Some said the eye was magical, that it empowered her to winnow out a witch.

The lady steeped forward. "How do we know not a witch?"  
Quavering, I drew my hood up. Was this another witch hunt? She's come to Edo Four years back, right after her abduction. I did not know she was still on the hunt.

"Witched be the toothless hags what stink up the room!" One man joked.

Lady Eliade said, "How easy that would be, sir. But witched are more cunning than that. Any woman standing in this crowd with us today could be a witch. They are not always old crones. Some are young and lissome." She paused and lifted her eye patch. Now her fey eye was on the crowd. We all gasped. The sound came in a wave. I sucked a breath in and could not let it out.

"Could she be you neighbor, the baker's daughter? Is she the girl at the well? A friend who has herb skills? Does he look innocent and yet he harbors secret powers?"

Sweat licked my back. Only Grandfather knew I had fire-sight, and he's warned me to keep the power secret. The visions came when I was alone, so I'd managed to keep it to myself- until the day we buried Adam. In the sexton's burning leaf pile by the grave I saw a flaming man all green and shining in the fire, swinging his bright mallet. Later that same day I ran to Joan Midwife's house to demand our money back. I found her cutting eel for her stewpot.

"Pay me back for the herbs we bought to cure Adam, or I'll spread the word, Joan Midwife."  
"What word?"

"Adam died because of you, filthy hag. You're not fit to handle infants. I'll spread the word about you. No one will ask you to be their midwife now!"

"Was it me made Adam die? I saw you staring at a fire, didn't I? In a trance, you were in the graveyard." She poked her gray tongue through her gray teeth. "What witch spells were you casting, boy?"

"Who is the witch?" Lady Eliade asked again. "Look to any girl seen entering the Black Order. She goes there after Satan. In secret places she joins her coven to torture her victims; she even sacrifices children, stewing their bones for the power it gives her. She's a woman with a devil's heart!"

Lenalee took my hand and Lala my arm. Both were frightened, though they'd only come in once with me for berries.

"No one saw us," I whispered to Lenalee. But her wild-eyed look asked, _Did your father maybe on that day, or the leech?_

"We're exposed so high up here," I said. "Let's get down."

Lala managed to squeeze in next to Tom, but he could not make room for Lenalee or me with the mob backed all the way up to the edge of the well. I tried to force my way down onto the cobbles and felt a crushing weight as my foot was pinned against the bench. I grunted with pain, tugging my leg, and barely managed to pull my foot back.

Up on stage Lady Eliade turned her head slowly left to right. "A witch brings pestilence to your town, and death. Are your elderly safe from her, are your children? A witch only gives a babe the evil eye for it to sicken and die." Oh, that went to my heart, thinking of my newly born brother, dead. I was not the only one, for next I heard father's booming voice.

"She's a witch!" He pointed through the crowd. "Joan Midwife! She poisoned our newborn son and made him die!"

The midwife shrieked, and I screamed, "No!" I tried again to clamber down and reach my father, whose arm was out, finger pointing. I knew he was still crazed over losing Adam.

I'd cursed Joan Midwife to her face a week ago when she wouldn't pay me back for her useless herbs. I might have called the midwife a witch when I fought with my father later in the backyard, but I hadn't meant it. Surely he knew that?

I had one foot on the ground and was still pinned up against the well when I saw my father moving like a great muscled bull forcing his way through the throng, shouting, "Witch!"

Stop him, Mother!" She couldn't hear me over the din.

One man called, "Midwife's a witch?"

Then another, "A witch surely. I lost my child after she tended birth!"

"She gave my girl the evil eye!"

"Makes a man pay whether they live or not."

"Get her!"

My shouts of "Stop. She's not a witch!" were swallowed up with all the rest. The excited crowd churned like a tide pool. Some coming closer to the stage, some trying to back away from it as Midwife Joan and her brother, Choaji, fought their way toward a side lane trying to escape.

Father was still bounding for Joan with his fists up when two of Lady's knights caught the woman from behind and dragged her toward the sheriff's house.

"Let me go!" She howled. "The man's a liar!"  
"Witch! Witch!" people called. I couldn't believe how quickly they'd let my father's single outburst poison their minds against her.

"You want a witch?" The midwife screeched. "Look as your son, Cross Marian!" Joan was dragged inside the sheriff's house. The heavy door slammed shut.

Struggling, I tried to push through the throng.

"Allen," Lenalee called from somewhere behind me. I could not stop for her. The alley was hidden by the pressing bodies, but I knew it was there. Get to it and I could run. Hood on, head down, I forced my way through, ramming into the fishmonger, stumbled. The crowd swirled around me. More shouts. _Witch? Where? I know Allen. He was here._

_There he is._

I ran, was knocked to the cobbles. On all fours I tried to crawl. Scratch my way to the alley. Where was it? Which way? Gowns, pant legs, stench, I stood, push passed the man I'd seen earlier at the river.

More shouts. _Allen there he is! _Heart in my throat, I reeled for the alley, ran past the baker's, cobbler's. Large hands grabbed me. Choaji. "Call my sister a witch, Allen, Cross's son and I'll call you one!" His face was beet red as raw beef. Spittle foamed in the corner of his mouth.

I struggled against him. Father doesn't mean it. He'll take it back. Let me go!"

He was thickly built, stronger than I. I screamed and fought as he dragged me back through the crowd toward the stage.

"I've him now! Allen the witch! He's a witch! Not my sister!"  
I stomped his foot, elbowed him, threw back my head to pull away.

On stage Lady Eliade looked down. Her fey eye on me.

* * *

**Candy: I hate Choaji even more now it's just SO MUCH HATE FOR HIM!**

**Choco: I'm pretty sure we're going to kill him and his sister for the fuck of it he's not even going to effect the story except for this part…**

**Allen: Wait so he's not important any more?**

**Candy&amp;Choco: No  
**

**Lavi: THEN KILL THE BITCH!**

**Candy&amp;Choco: YEAH NOW YOU'RE TALKING!**

**Allen: -.- well I apologize readers for their behavior. Anyways if you be so kind to leave a review and comment on the story.**

**Candy, Choco, Lavi: SHOULD CHOAJI AND HIS SISTER DIE OR STAY ALIVE TELL US!**


	4. Chapter 3 Truth

**Candy: Hey everybody well sorry for taking, a bitch load of time. Anyways we're and ready to start.  
Allen: Finally  
Choco:…*Smacks him*  
Lavi: *Dies of laughter*  
Choco: Anyways thanks for the suggestions, reviews and the favorites and follows everyone we will start now Allen do the disclaimer!  
Allen: Candy&amp;Choco don't own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters….**

**Candy&amp;Choco: ONWARDS~!**

Allen was not allowed to speak at the trial the next day. Fishmonger said that Allen hexed his pregnant wife so his boy was born with a harelip. _"Gave my wife the evil eye day before she birthed our boy." _Choaji said he's seen Allen dancing naked with the devil in The Black Order, and _kissing Satan's arse. _Joan Midwife was brought up from her cell. She lies were the most foul. She said Allen hexed Cross's cradle to lull all Anita's infants to deathly sleep. Used witchcraft to kill all Allen's baby sisters and my brother so that I could stew their bones to suck in powers.

Allen threw himself at her, but the guards dragged him and kicked him from the room and threw him back into his cell. He prayed to god that night, to help him with his journey. _I still remember Jane's ear-splitting screams._ Allen thought as he remembered the past.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I had clung to Grandfather's rough neck as he ran through the mob. I was seven. He still lived in the tipped cottage by the harbor then. Among his maps and paper, I'd stopped until I was sick, the smell of burning flesh still in my nose._

"_Remember this," Grandfather said. "She was seen in The Black Order. Remember it Allen."_

"_I don't want to remember it!" Allen howled._

_Taking Allen up again in his strong arms, he did something he'd never done before. Holding Allen close, he hummed and danced around the room. A soft fire burned in the heart, a kind one, not a killing one. Great shadows were thrown up on the wall as he danced Allen about the tables and chairs.  
"Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita." He sung as he danced around the room. He then set Allen down and Allen was quiet. The man knew Allen had fire sight, but Allen never spoken his fear out loud. "Am I a witch?"_

_He came down on one knee. "No, child, you're no witch. You have a power, but there's no darkness in it."_

_Allen believed him then, still does. The fire sight wasn't evil, though why Allen had the gift was a mystery. He'd been right to tell me to keep my power a secret, right to warn me not to be seen going into The Black Order. Allen should have listened, but after Grandfather moved north, Allen had nowhere else to run for refuge nights after Cross beat him. Against all reason, Allen went to The Black Order._

_**~Flashback end~**_

The next day Allen was taken to a larger cell with shackles on the walls. The place stank of sweat and vomit. Hooks and winches hung from the ceiling. Hammers lay neatly beside vises on a rough-hewn table. In the corner long poker leaned against the burning brazier; the iron chair to its left sported thick leather bands to bind the prisoner down.

The room had the look of Cross's blacksmith shop. But Allen was the metal here. Allen was the one to be burned and pressed. Allen nearly wet himself just seeing the torture implements.

Lady Eliade ordered the guard to tie Allen's hands behind his back and him from the ceiling hook.

"No, Lady Eliade! Please. I am innocent!"

She left the room as the guard did her bidding. Allen thought his arms would tear away from his shoulders. Allen screamed and screamed, but they left him there. He could not say how long he hung in agony. Afterward a jailor came and lowered him to the floor. Allen wept with relief. The man helped him up, not out of kindness, but to strap him to the iron chair the man called the witch's chair. He tightened the straps around Allen's waist and upper arms, clamped his legs in metal vises, then set a tray before him and strapped his wrists against it.

Lady Eliade returned. She wore no eye patch. Her good eye seemed cool and deep as an evening pool, but her fey eye was cold even with the torchlight reflecting in the glass.

Allen's shoulders and wrists still throbbed with pain from hanging. Dry-mouthed, Allen begged. "Please, Lady. Some water."

She took out a metal vise. The jailor jammed Allen's thumbs between the nine-inch-long metal bars. Wrists tied to the tray, thumbs wedged in the thumb screws, and Allen could not pull his hands back. "Mercy. Have mercy."

A man came in with a notebook to write my confession.

"Why did you hex your mother's children?" Lady Eliade asked.

"I didn't!"

"Yet they all died. Tell me why little one." She asked as she turned the screws seductively.

"Stop! The midwife-"

"Go on." She said leaning in.

The thumbscrews sent shooting pains through Allen's thumbs, and up his arms._ Say she's the witch! _Allen thought as he looked up. "My father blamed her for my Brother Adam's death. She blamed me. It's… all a mistake."

"Choaji saw you dancing with Satan in The Black Order."

"Choaji's a lying bitch."

She tightened the screws and Allen screamed in pain.

"When was the last time?"  
Allen gulped air.

The lady snapped her fingers. "Evidence." The note taker put down his pad, brought her a stack of parchment. She held up one of my dragon sketches, produced a second drawing of a fey girl riding on a dragon's back. They weren't all that good but they were noticeable.

"We found these hidden in your cupboard. Yours, Allen. Don't deny it."

"I…sketch. It doesn't mean-"

"You could have not drawn these from your imagination, nor rendered these dragons and fey so well if you'd not seen them with your own eyes. And we found this." She held up a drawing of the green flamed man the swordsman with no sword but hammer Allen saw in his fire-sight.

"You say you've never been with Satan, yet you draw him burning with hellfire."

Lady Eliade dropped the artwork to the stone floor, the green man half covering the dragon. She tightened the screws.

"Stop!" Allen cried.

"Admit you're a witch!" She screamed back at him

Allen then felt that he couldn't breath and he panicked he then began to hyperventilate and the room began to spin. His head fell and could only see darkness.

Allen woke to horrible pain. The jailor's hands on his forehead. He stood behind the witch's chair, holding his head up.

"I will let you go when you confess." Lady Eliade said coolly.

Allen's body shook with fear, coldness, and pain.

"I'm not a witch." Allen said slowly.

She tipped her head, considering. "You say you're not a witch." For the briefest moments Allen believed she might be coming around to believe him and not that bitch Joan. But then she said, "There are two reasons anyone enters The Black Order. Either they go to join with Satan, or she's drawn in by the fey." She glared at Allen with her glass eye. "What are your powers?"

"I…I don't have powers." The lie hung raw between the two. She then tightened the screws again. Blood spurted from his thumbs.

"Stop! Oh, God!"

"Name the other girls who joined you in Black Order."

_Other…girls? _Allen thought as he looked straight at her in question. "No one came with me." _Fuck_ Allen thought as soon as those words left his mouth.

"So you _have_ gone over the wall. You admit it! Name the others." She said eagerly. Allen shook his head. Vomit filling his mouth, it dripping down his chin.

She then turned the screws again; blood pooled on the tray.

"Choaji said he saw you in The Black Order with two other girls. He could not see the others well enough to name them. Tell me who they are."

"Loose the screws!" Allen cried.

"Name them and the screws come off."

Allen fainted once again. Allen awoke already screaming.

"Name them!"

"Lala and Lenalee! But they're innocent!" Allen sobbed. "We only went to pick berries!" Too late to take it back.

Lady Eliade smirked as she loosened the screws as the man wrote the names down.

Back in Allen's cell, Allen's bleeding thumbs swelled. He held them against the cold stone wall and cried to himself till he was sick. _Will Lenalee and Lala be arrested, tortured? God have mercy! What have I done! _Allen thought as he laid there on his own.

Allen's confession was not complete. Within the hour Allen was hauled outside, trussed like a chicken with his wrists tied in front and palms pressed together, and tossed into a dogcart. The jailor drove Allen through the town. Allen's arms and shoulders ached from the hours he's hung from the ceiling, his thumbs, purple and black as leeches, throbbed against his chest as the cart bounced along. "Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"Millpond fer yer water trial." He said.

**Candy: Well there's that. YOU GOIN TO DIE!  
Allen: *Cries* T^T  
Lavi: *Dying of laughter*  
Choco: Bitch you next!**

**Lavi: \\(T^T)/ Bruh**

**Candy: Anyways please review it helps a lot. And if your wondering what's going to happen Choaji and his sister~!  
Choco: Just wait till the next chapter~!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Dragon

**Candy: Well Laven week everybody yay~!  
Lavi: And that's when you update?**

**Candy: Of course it's like to honor you two being a couple and I can not miss this amazing moment, or miss being apart of it**

**Choco: Yet you forgot it existed until last week**

**Candy: Hey! Hey!**** I forgot our birthday to I thought it was like another 6 months away. But then I realized it was June 30****th**** and then I was like HOLY FUCK! And if it weren't for Elvira Rayne I would've missed the first day of Laven week as well. Damn, I need a calendar**

**Allen: You need another sister**

**Candy: Right!**

**Allen: To set you on track**

**Candy: I should cut you**

**Allen: But you're not**

**Candy: *Pulls out scissors*  
Allen: I have been wrong before**

**Choco: Anyways we don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters**

**Candy&amp;Choco: ONWARDS~!**

Folk followed the cart out of town to see Allen thrown into the pond. By law, if he should float, he should clearly be a witch. Sink, accepting the waters as any good Christian does in baptism, and I'd be deemed innocent, though dead if left under too long

Clouds mounded up and rain pricked his face by the time they reach Miller's pond. The noise of the bumping cart sent the geese flying and honking over our heads. Allen searched the crowd for Lala and Lenalee. He'd named them an hour ago. Were they already caught? _Please God, let them be here, give me a chance to warn them._ Allen thought as he looked up into the sky.

The jailor lifted him down from the cart, and, there! Allen saw Lenalee sobbing into her hands, Lala trying to tug her back toward the yew trees at the edge of the assembly. I wanted to shout,_ Run! _But that would only turn the crowd's attention to them. Allen struggled with his bonds. The jailor boxed his ear and passed him to Sheriff Moa. "Make way!" The sheriff shouted. The crowd rived in two as she marched Allen toward the millpond. Fishmonger called, "Witch! He gave my boy a harelip!" That got others shouting one man leered at me. "Too bad, he's such a pretty thing."

Mad Daisya raced up giggling. Folk said he lost his mind after he was fey-struck. "Oh my sweet," he crooned, then planted a snotty kiss on Allen's cheek. Choaji pulled him back and kicked him in the groin. Choaji hacked and spat at Allen. The gob stuck on his face.

"Enough," said the sheriff, and, "Back away!"  
The witch hunter rode to the pond, flanked by three men-at-arms and her Gray Knight. She wore a pale blue cloak against the rain, the hood up, shadowing her face, but saw she did not wear her eye patch. Her left hand rested on her sword's hilt.

The sheriff forced me through sucking mud, wet grass, and goose droppings. Rain pocked the gray millpond. I wept as he removed my cloak and tossed it by the tall rushed. She untied his wrist as another man pressed his arms down hard. The jailor wrapped a thick rope around my arms and waist pinning my arms against Allen's sides.

How could he escape now and warn his friends? "The rope's too tight."

He clinched the knots. And he swelled up to fatten his belly like a toad, hoping to give himself a little more room later on.

More folk had come down the road and Allen's father was among them. _Oh why did he have to come? At least mother wasn't her, _Allen thought. It would break Allen's heart to see her. The mob pressed in closer behind them, knocking them into the shallows.

"Get back, rabble!" Sheriff screamed. Pulling his foot from the mud, he led Allen like a leashed dog to then end of the dock where the water was deep.

Lenalee and Lala were still behind the rabble. _Run. She'll come after you next._

The people sent their farewells.

"Throw him in why don't ye?"

"Let's see if the witch can swim!"

"He's innocent. Let him go!" Cross shouted his gruff voice.

"Curse the witch. She kissed Satan's arse." Choaji shouted and that was the last voice he heard before the sheriff pushed Allen over the side of the dock.

The chill pond sucked him down. He held his breath and heard muffled cheering from the people as he went under. Sinking proved he wasn't a witch. The weight of water pressed in. Allen tugged and tugged trying to free himself from his bound arms. Then he popped up to the surface, gulping air.

Cheers from the wretched folk who thought floating proved me a witch. I sank, sucked in his stomach, tugged. He did this two more time, popping up and down in between, and glory-the rope did loosed enough to pull one arm free!

He floated upward. The sky had of a sudden gone crimson screams on shore. Gasping for breath, He saw townsfolk running for the bushes. A dragon winged over with yellowed scales and a long neck scar. The one Allen had seen in The Black Order after Adam died. Skimming down, he dropped a large stone in the water. The splash sent waves and Allen went under. In the green glom he fought the bonds, squirmed the rest of the way out, and looped the rope around a rock. Allen kicked against the muddy bottom, waved his arms, and did not rise. He flailed, kicked, nothing. _God! My lungs will burst! _

A stone swam up. Not a stone, for it had a face and stunted arms. Allen grabbed hold of the large turtle shell, watched his short green arms paddle. Angels. Mercy. He swam Allen to the surface under the dick, he breathed and breathed. The turtle blinked at him as if to say, Safe now? Allen nodded gratefully, and he left with a quiet splosh.

The dragon had sent him this turtle. He knew it in his heart, though it seemed to large a thing to believe. How had he known to come? There was no time to wonder at it. He had to get away and warn his friends.

From his hiding place under the rock he could see the townsfolk reassembling back at the water's edge now the dragon was gone. All heads were turned, all eyes riveted on the pond where the rope still dipped.

Cross shouted, "It's all wrong! Bring Allen up before he drowns!"

Choaji Leech called, "Let the witch be. She'll float up soon!"

Cross charged for Choaji and punched him square in the jaw. Both men went down in the mud, rolling and fighting like dogs. The townsfolk gathered, cheering the two men on. While backs were turned, Allen slithered through the rushes, grabbed his cloak that the sheriff had dropped. While she and her men ran in to break up the fistfight, Allen darted to the nearest bush around the edge of the crowd all the way to the thick-trunked trees.

Behind a prickly hedge, he made a hissing sound. Lala and Lenalee had their backs to him. Lenalee and her cat, Timcampy, in her arms, the black cat peered back at Allen curious. Allen threw a stone, missed. Threw another and hit Fishmonger's wife. She grunted and walked toward me. I dove into the scratchy greenery.

"The rope move," Lenalee screamed.

Fishmonger's wife retraced her steps. "Is she coming up?" She headed closer to the water to get a better look.

Allen threw another stone and hit Lala's rear. "Ouch!"

Allen popped up enough to show her his face. Lala gasped, grabbed Lenalee's arm, and dragged her behind the juniper hedge.

"Allen!" She said in a hissed whisper. Both crouched low with him.

"Thank God, Allen," Lenalee whispered. "But how did you-"

"Quiet." Allen peered through the foliage. The boisterous mob moved in a wave around the fighting mean. But higher uphill, Lady Eliade sat in the saddle focusing hawk-like on the rope in the millpond, the place her prey went down. Wet as a dog and shivering, Allen hurriedly confessed what he's done under torture.

Lala's clear face grew blotchy as he told them both he'd named them, how sorry he was, that he didn't mean to, and that he'd do anything to take it back. Her eyes went colder and harder with every word till she right out slapped him.

By the saints! Allen slapped her back! And they rolled behind the grass behind the hedge. All the venom Allen had for Lady Eliade seized him. He had Lala by the hair, tugging at it mightily till poppy cried, "Stop it now!"

We froze. Peering though the bush, I saw miller turn toward us.

"Go, Lenalee," Allen whispered. "Make it right with him."

Lenalee stepped around the hedge.

"What's going on girl?" He said, suspicious.

"I…I said stop it!" She pleaded. "Make those men stop fighting before someone gets hurt!"

"Look away then wench." The miller said, then went back to the skirmish. Lenalee returned, heaving a sigh. I checked again. Lady Eliade had ridden closer to the shore accompanied by her Gray Knight. The sheriff had come up from the docks to speak with her.

Allen turned to my friends. "I'm sorry. I never meant to give away. You have to believe me." Lenalee shook her head, still reeling with the news. There was no forgiveness in Lala's face, only fear and hardened anger. Even the sight of his swollen purple thumbs did not move her to pity, but they had no more time talk other than to make swift arrangements. "You can't stay here in Harrowtown any more than I can now. Both of you will have to come with me."

"Go where?" asked Lenalee, grabbing her cat.

"Into The Black Order for now."

"The Black Order?" Lala snorted and tugged my wet hair. "A pox in you plan, turncoat!"

_She'd never called me a turn coat before, but then, I'd never set a witch hunter on her._

Lala stood up. "I'll run home to Guzol."  
"No time for that."

"My Guzol will know what to do." She darted to the next tree before I could argue more with her.

Lenalee and I raced behind, tree to tree, heading for Guzol at Old Weaver's cottage on the edge of town.

In the cottage, Guzol was weaving on his loom. On the floor at his feet, Alice spun a red top. "Mama!" She leaped up.

Guzol saw Lala's tears, and stopped his work. "Lala? What is it? What's happened?"  
Allen hurriedly explained. He pushed Allen against the wall. "Allen you have ruined us!"

"Guzol!" Lala cried. "What are we to do?" Guzol swiftly locked the door. "Hide," he said. Alice was crying, "Mama! Mama!"

Allen shook his head. "They'll find us, Guzol. We have to run away. Now."

"Run? They'll catch you!" he shouted, slapping his hand up to his face. "God!"

There were shouts from down the road outside. "Witch vanished. They pulled up a stone!"

"Hurry!" he cried. Then, "Wait. Here!" He grabbed a pile, threw robes at us. "Leper's robes I was weaving for Saint Cuthbert's infirmary!"

They swiftly put it on.

"I don't want to go!" Lala cried, hanging on to him. Alice clung to her mother's skirts, sobbing. They heard more shouting down the lane. Doors slamming.

"They'll do a house-to-house search," Guzol said, pushing Lala away. He grabbed Alice. "Go! Into the wood! Now!"

They raced out the back door and ran for the trees.

**Candy: Oh no look what's happened**

**Choco: Allen escaped such a shame**

**Allen: Um excuse me you should be happy**

**Candy&amp;Choco: *raises shoulders in question look***

**Lavi: They don't even care if you died**

**Choco: Pish posh of course we do**

**Candy: Not**

**Choco: She's kidding**

**Candy: No I'm not**

**Choco: She's pulling your leg**

**Candy: Down to hell  
Choco: Stop that shit right now before I slap you like Lala slapped Allen**

**Candy: You got to admit that was funny. And when he slapped her back like, 'By the saints! I slapped her back!' I was dying~!  
Choco: Anyways happy Laven week and have an awesome week please review~!**


	6. Chapter 6 The burning Lady

**Candy: The sweets are back!  
Allen: Really…**

**Candy: Hey don't judge.**

**Choco: Anyways we're back with a new chapter for The Black Order**

**Lavi: Finally but at least your doing this, what 3 months later?**

**Allen: Yeah at least it isn't half a year later**

**Candy: Ha Truuuuuuuuu**

**Choco: Anyways we're here and ready to party ya'll better be ready.**

**Candy: Lavi do the disclaimer**

**Lavi: Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-Man like nothing, nada**

**Candy&amp;Choco: Onwards~!**

"I'm starving, Allen." Lala said as she glared at him from across their small fire. They'd gathered greens and berries, raided stinking midden piled for scraps their first four days on the run; still they curled up each night morbid with hunger. This night they'd made camp on the cliffs above the town of Hessings Kottle, shared a dead song bird Allen wrested from the seagulls, chewed seaweed.

"Try not to think of food." Lenalee advised. Timcampy was curled up on her lap, purring. "At least we're alive."

"For now!" Lala snapped, throwing back her leper's cowl and combing her tangled hair with her fingers. They'd have been caught straight away if it weren't for the leper's robes. People feared contagion and kept their distance from them. And they tied rags over their noses as lepers do to cover gaping holes where their noses had once been. Lenalee and Lala had no sores to show, but Allen's oozing purple-green thumbs, black deformed arm and his red scar on his face were enough to give everyone a fright. Donating the robes to monk's hospital would have earned Guzol one year and forty days' indulgence for the forgiveness of his sins. What sins Guzol sought indulgence for Allen didn't know, but they vowed their lives to him.

Thunder boomed in the distance. Lightening lit up the sea. No rain fell. Lala sniffed. Allen shifted uncomfortably on his log. She'd cried every night they'd left Harrowtown, missing Guzol and Alice.

"How much longer till we get there, Allen?"

"Another three to four days if we travel fast." Allen guessed.

"Hasn't all this walking counted for something?" Lala rubbed her grimy ankle. "Are you sure your grandfather can help us?" Her voiced wobbled. Allen braced himself for tears. "What if he doesn't? What if we have to wander on and on as lepers with the witch hunter always at out backs?"

Lenalee put her arm around Lala. She shrugged it off.

Allen's grandfather worked as a mapmaker north in Oxford and had friends in many ports that might hide Lala and Lenalee from the witch hunter Eliade. Their hope lay in him.

Allen broke a stick over his knee. Always, after the year Cross broke his Allen's arm, the snapping sound reminded him of breaking bones. Allen added the kindling to the blaze and watched as the flames licked the wood.

Lala was still in tears. She left the fire. When Lenalee stood to follow her, Allen held up his hand. "I'll go. It's my fault we are here."

Allen found Lala leaning up against a boulder crying into the crook of her arm.

"Lala?"

"Go 'way."

"Lala. It will be alright. I promise."

"Go before I slap you, Allen!"

"Then hit me, Lala."

"It won't help."

"Pull my sore thumbs, smack my scar, and pull my left arm."

"Shut your gob! Leave me be."

Allen put out his hands but she drew back. "When Grandfather finds you a new home, he'll see to it that Guzol and Alice are sent for. You'll be together again. I promise."

Lala wept into her hands. I held her and felt her shudders shake me to the core. _Angels in heaven, how could I promise her such a thing and be sure of it?_ Allen thought to himself as he looked up into the night sky seeing the brilliant stars shining down on them.

Back at the fire, Lala scooted close to Lenalee, seeking comfort from the friend she still trusted. Allen hated himself for breaking up her little family, for dragging her and Lenalee into his troubles.

Later, when they curled up to sleep with Timcampy between them, Allen kept vigil by the campfire. The road was different for him, though Allen didn't say so to his friends. He was frightened enough, and hungry, but fleeing Harrowtown Allen slit the cords that bound him to his life under his father's roof. Gone were his fists, his marriage plans for him.

Years Allen longed to run away to Grandfather's. Only love for his mother Anita made him stay. He'd feared that father would beat her more often if he did leave. Now that he's been forced to run. On his own with his friends, in constant danger, Allen never felt so alive!

If he could truly escape, start again, might Grandfather help him set up in his own business, composing for a living, or better still, illuminating manuscripts? A cottage near the Black Order would be his choice. He would be at home under the whispering trees, with a view to the mountains where the fey folk dwelled.

Even now Allen felt the forest's pull. The Black Order was just across the road from their camp there in the cliff. Allen tried to convince Lala and Lenalee that they'd be safer walking inside the refuge. The Black Order's eastern was traced Kingsway north to Oxford, where Grandfather loved, and beyond that all the way to Bookman Castle. But Lala and Lenalee wouldn't go over the wall. Lenalee feared they might be fey stuck like Mad Daisya, who'd gone off hunting one day, and returned a week later, singing, snarling, and pissing in public. Lala believed the gossip that the fey cruelly punished trespassers, casting spells on them and turning them into Treegrims. All the years Allen had gone to the Black Order, Allen never saw a dragon or a fairy harm a man or find a person magicked into a tree. Still, in all four days running north, Allen stayed on the outside of the wall.

They'd not gone far enough; spent too many hours searching for food, begging in our leper's garb. Tomorrow Allen would make his friends walk faster not matter how hungry they all were. He was thinking this, stirring the coals, when a woman's high-pitched screams cut through the night. They all jumped, alert and trembling.

"Where's it coming from?" Lenalee cried.

They raced to the cliff edge overlooking town and harbor. Far below us, smoke rose from the town square. At first I thought a cottage was alight. Thatch roofs easily catch fire, and when they do, the house burns swiftly. But from their lookout spot, Allen focused on the rising smoke and saw now it came from a witch fire in the middle of the town square.

Townsfolk dressed in black moved in a great, slow circle around the bonfire. The woman they'd bound to the stake shrieked louder as the blaze raced across the logs, watching her black gown at the hem. Up on the cliff under the hawthorn trees, Allen clung to Lala and Lenalee. Her screams ripped through the three.

Two mounted figures rode in, the bonfire bathing them in golden light. Lala saw who it was and yelped. Lenalee quickly covered her mouth. "The witch Hunter can't see us so far away up here." She said. "And these trees and bushes will hide us."

From behind us, I heard the deep woofing sound of pumping of wings. A massive shadow swooped overhead. Against the night the dragon's scales seemed black. Tail whipping in the wind, he dove for the town. At first the townsfolk did not see him, so when the dragon swept into the square, tearing the lady and staff straight up from the burning pyre, the folk below had little time to run. Some few scrambled into shop doorways. Most dropped to the cobbles, covering their heads.

The dragon spooked Lady Eliade's horse, who galloped off full speed, the Gray Knight racing behind. High above the town, the dragon dipped up and down awkwardly, trying to reach the sea. The tip of her left wing burned, and so did the girl in his claws. She made it just beyond the harbor. Skimming but a feet above the bay, she dipped both girl and wing in the water. And put the fire out.

Lala and Lenalee stayed by the hawthorns, but Allen stepped out a little, watching the great dragon. Twice lit by the moonlight by above and reflected in the sea, the dragon was the same old one I'd spied from the branches, the same on who'd drop the turtle in the millpond. Her snow white scales and the long neck scar confirmed it.

Her flight was so ragged from his damages wing, Allen feared he might drop the girl, yet he kept aloft. Over the sound of waves, Allen heard the lady sobbing. She was injured from the fire and no doubt, feared her rescuer, but I was sure the dragon meant to save her. I saw how she pressed her against her silver chest scales as she soared closer to Allen's cliff.

Somehow the dragon unbound the stake from the lady that was tied to it. She dropped charred pole, and Allen jumped back as it hit the grass, tumbling off the cliff edge, and landed on the rocks below.

Too late the church bell down in Hessings Kottle rang out a dragon warning. She had already flown back to the sanctuary.

The bonfire burned. The lady was gone.

**Candy: Welp I'm done.  
Allen: Hmm seems good**

**Choco: What do you mean seems good? Best piece of work right there. The fuck**

**Lavi: I've read better**

**Candy: *attacks him***

**Lavi: Ack-!  
Choco: Anyways please review we would like to hear what you guys think.**

**Allen: And so long till the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7 The end

**Candy: … Well… Hiya…. Heh it's been quite a while.**

**Lavi: Quite **

**Choco: Well we're in college now that's why. It's almost been half a year like jesus Christ**

**Allen: yeah and people are probably gone by now like no is even here anymore. **

**Lavi: Yep**

**Candy: Oh shut up people still love us….**

**Choco: Hopefully… Anyways Allen do the disclaimer**

**Allen: Candy &amp; Choco don't own us or any of the DGM characters in this story..**

**Candy &amp; Choco: Onwards!**

They fled Hessings Kottle, walking all night north on Kingsway Road.

"Why would a dragon take her?"

"To save her, Lala. That's plain enough. Saint Thecla escaped from burning at the stake when God sent a storm to put out the flames," Allen added.

"Would God send a dragon?" Lala argued

"God can do anything he pleases, Lala," said Lenalee wistfully.

"But where would the dragon taker her?" Lala had gazed left toward The Black Order.

"Someplace safe?" Allen suggested.

"But why?" Why would the dragons care to rescue anyone?"

Allen then began to wonder with that sentence that Lala said. _'Had they not seen the dragon drop the turtle into the millpond? We'd never spoken of it. Perhaps they thought as I had at first that he'd dropped a stone.' _Allen wondered.

"Maybe it was the fairy riding on the dragon's back who wanted to help rescue the girl." Lenalee said

Allen stopped her on the road, staring hard at her face. Allen could not read her expression well in the pooling moonlight. "It's not like you to jest about such things, Lenalee."

"I'm not. I saw a rider. A fey man on his back."

"I didn't see anyone." Lala offered.

Nor had Allen. "It was dark," Allen argued gently. "I think you mistook the ridge along the dragon's backbone for-"

"It wasn't a ridge, Allen! I saw a fey man clearly. His hair was as black as the night!"

We could not tarry any longer to bicker over it.

By dawn they were worn and hunger-gripped; still, the horror of they'd seen drove them on toward the safety of Allen's grandfather's home. At midmorn a laborer rumbled pas on his oxcart. They begged for bread.

"Contagion!" He called. "Get back, leapers!"

Wind whistled through the trees. Allen was cold even in his leper's robe.

"Sing a song to cheer us, Lala" Lenalee said

"I can't," Lala said. "It's not in me."

Lenalee tugged her arm. "Please Lala, you sing so well. It will help me walk."

Lala grumbled. But at last she began. Lala had a sweet voice and loved to sing. Lenalee croaked a tune as well as toad.

_In the enchanted woodland wild, _

_The Prince shall wed a Fairy child._

_Dragon, Human, and Fairy,_

_Their union will be bounded by three._

_And when these lovers intertwine,_

_Three races in one child combine._

_Dragon, Fey, and Humankind,_

_Bound in one bloodline._

"You think it's true?" Lenalee asked.

Allen considered it for a moment. "It's just a song. Grandfather's tales never mentioned any marriage between human and fey."

Lala fingered her tangled hair. "Fey men take lovers."

"And leave a girl alone with the child." They'd heard tales that began with dancing under the moon at Midsummer Night's Fair. They did not end well, not for the girl at least.

"A Pendragon prince might wed a fey maiden," Lenalee said. "And she might go to him. The royals are different from the rest of us."

The Wilde Islanders were proud of their royal family. No other rulers in all the world had dragon's blood in their veins. They had since Queen Rosalind's day, the first Pendragon born with a scaled finger and dragon's talon. It was said her children had scaly green patches. Her son, King Bookman, has a patch on his wrist; his two sons bore scales hidden on neck or arm. Even King Bookman's son, the smallest Pendragon prince, had scales, though folk did not like to speak of him.

Lenalee hummed the tune off key. "Maybe after Prince Arden sails home, he'll seek a fairy princess for a wife," she said. "It's not like we have other princesses for our own Pendragon queen."

"It's only a minstrel song," Allen said again.

"It was Alice's favorite," Lala said.

Days when they used to meet down at the river to wash their clothes, Alice always asked her mother to sing. Allen would pound wet cloth on the rocks, loosening the dirt and keeping rhythm with Lala's song while Alice twirled round and round on shore. Last time Allen saw Alice she was crying, clinging to Lala's skirts.

That afternoon the sky was gray as boiled pig meat. The sun hung pearl white behind it as they headed north, eating a few wormy chestnuts.

They found no food when they reached Margaretton, where a riot broke out in the market. Outraged townsfolk overturned seller's tables, angry over the king's regent's new grain tax. A pack of men stormed the Black Order's walls with bows and Arrows, shouting, "Meat! Meat!" They had fled as fast as they could, but still they saw the sheriff's men leap the wall on horseback, and hack the rioters to pieces.

Allen promised Lala and Lenalee that his Grandfather would hide them, that he'd find a way for Lala to be with Guzol and Alice again. But when Allen stood trembling at his seaside inn in Oxhaven two days later, the innkeeper's wife said, "He's not here. Old man's gone off to sea on some mapmaking expedition."

A knife went through him. "When will he be back?"

"Never, I should think, the old salt. Who wants to know?"

Wretched, they hid that night in a cave just outside of town. Lenalee would not speak to Allen. Lala wept.

Alone, Allen sat by the fire in their small cave. Gone. Without a word. Allen's Grandfather did love the sea, but Allen was desperate for his help. Allen needed him now. Allen cried for the first time since they'd fled the witch hunter, covering his mouth with both hands so his friends would not hear.

Sometime past midnight, the fire popped and sparked, pulsing with life the way it did when strange visions slid into the flames. In the heat of his skin went chill, and though the sea was nearby, the pounding waves hushed as his world grew small and still around the fire.

The lulling flames changed from gold to green where the man's figure emerged swinging his bright mallet. Sparks flew in flurries over his head as if his mallet stirred the stars.

His face was all in shadow, and look as he might, Allen could not make out his features, but Allen's seen him once before in the burning leaf pile the day they buried Adam. Another shape grew and Allen saw someone before him in leper's garb. Allen's heart chilled. Allen wanted to pull away from the blaze, but he could not move when the sight was on him.

The boy in the fire had his back to him, but the fire-sight never lied. Allen knew he was seeing himself at some future time. Why wasn't he running from the green man? Why stand there dull-witted as he threatened Allen with his mallet? Allen had not been in the vision the first time he's seen the hunter. Again he swung his weapon as if to smash Allen into pieces. "No sound came. If Allen screamed on that future day. He did not hear it now. The bodies faded. Orange flames bloomed where the green ones had been.

**Candy: Boom! Bam! Done.**

**Lavi: That was fast… 2 hours**

**Allen: I know right almost a record**

**Choco: The other was shorter so it was only an hour long**

**Candy: Pretty impressive am I right? Anyways please review our story it really helps. We even got some people hating on Lavi telling him to show up! And don't worry he'll be there for the show**

**Lavi: I never miss to be in the spotlight. I'll be the hero and the spotlight character everyone loves**

**Choco: As usual….**

**Lavi: What?**


End file.
